warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Maestro Drahk
The Drahk Master is a Grineer unit who can summon Drahk, vicious quadruped beasts that will attack their master's enemies. Tácticas *The Drahk Master likes to stay away from the front lines, using its summoned Drahk to attack. A Drahk Master cannot summon more than two waves (4 total) of Drahk until enough are killed to do so again. *When attacking the player directly, the Drahk Master throws a Halikar mace. If it hits, it has a very high chance of disarming the player of their currently wielded weapon and then placed at the Drahk Master's feet, forcing the player to use their remaining weapons. The stolen weapon is marked as an objective on the minimap, and can be recovered by picking it up using the Use key (Default ). **Other players will have the option offered to them to pick the weapon up, and if the player has that slot open, they will pick up the weapon, although the weapon will be unranked and consequently be stripped of any mods installed until reclaimed by the original owner. **The Halikar is capable of completely disarming a player if they are not using a melee weapon. **Drahk Masters can occasionally use the weapons stolen from their adversaries, such as the Boar, making them more dangerous. Carried weapons will be dropped after death. ***It should be noted that this most often happens with Grineer weapons, even those that are not used by enemies. ***The Ogris functions identically to how the player uses it should a Drahk Master use it. **Melee weapons cannot be disarmed even if it is the only weapon remaining on a player. **If the player is carrying two weapons, getting hit by the Halikar twice in a single throw can disarm both weapons. This tends to happen if the player is standing near terrain or other objects that the Halikar bounces off of on its return. *Halikar throws have limited range, reaching 25 meters before returning to the Drahk Master. Should it bounce off terrain, however, the distance can increase. *The Drahk Master can block with his padded arm, negating all damage done by the player, much like a Shield Lancer's shield. Like the Shield Lancer the Drahk Master is slowed to a slow pace while doing so, though the arm somehow can block damage from behind as well, unlike the Shield Lancer. or procs are the only way to force a Drahk Master to drop his arm. *Drahk Masters commonly replace lost Drahk for roughly every 30 seconds, and, unlike the Corpus Técnico Corpus's Halieto protector, they usually come in pairs instead of one unit. *Drahk Masters appear commonly on and after Saturno. *Their relatively small sizes compared to traditional Heavy Grineer (such as the Artillero Pesado y Napalm) paired along with a massive amount of health makes the Drahk Masters slightly difficult to aim in longer ranges while maintaining a significant threat at close combat. *The Drahk Master is rendered to an Alerted state after summoning his Drahks to support him, increasing his detection radius significantly and forces the Sigilo bonus to drop after his death. Consejos *Stolen weapons by the Drahk Masters can be recovered from their places instantly, compared to most pick-up items such as Paquete de datos, allowing players to sweep through for the weapon conveniently. *Drahk Masters are normally prone to miss their throws in close quarters, as the thrown Halikar usually bounces off obstacles. *Drahk Masters will have roughly 5 seconds of delay when summoning their Drahk, making them vulnerable during this time. *Be wary when Drahk Masters are paired with their Drahk, as the latter will knock down their targets with a charge, giving their masters a chance to steal the targets' weaponry. *Applying status to the Drahk Master before summoning causes future Drahk to become hostile to everyone, as the hostility status spreads to the Drahk he spawns while under the effect. * A Drahk Master who is mind-controlled by Nyx will summon allied Drahk. These Drahk will remain allied even after their summoner is killed. Variantes |-|Maestro Drahk Kuva= Curiosidades *They sport a facial plate with protruding antennae or pipes, hinting that they direct their Drahk with ultrasounds or a primitive mind controlling device. *The Drahk Master has a noticeable change in voice over other male Grineer, and possibly his own voice lines. *The Drahk Master is the first enemy in the game to fully utilize a thrown melee as their main weapon. Though Sawmen preceded them, the latter only used their Glaives as a melee weapon and never threw them, as they were placeholders for the Carniceros dobles they now wield. *The padded left arm resembles a training sleeve used to train police dogs for bite work. *Shadow Drahk Masters, unlike shadow Técnico Corpuss, will summon allied shadow Drahk that will die when the other shadows expire. They don't however possess the caster's energy color, and will appear a dark purple instead. *Control mental led Drahk Masters will spawn Drahks that will stay alive after the Drahk master is killed or the mind control wears off. *As they are melee-oriented enemies, they cannot be Disarmed by Loki's Desarme radial. However, ironically, the Halikar can disarm them. *They will often wield their Halikar with a blue energy glow trail, the same when players Channel their weapon. Why some enemies have capabilities/visuals of channeling is unknown. Véase también * Objetivo Grineer, A unit that can share the Drahk Master mechanics. * Maestra Hyekka - A similar unit that summons Hyekka en:Drahk Master